


Flat White

by yifaniverson



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yifaniverson/pseuds/yifaniverson
Summary: Tao works as a barista and cashier at an expensive coffee shop and awkward law student Yifan grows just a little too infatuated with him.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Flat White

**Author's Note:**

> i took this idea from a prompt from the taobei livejournal archive! i hope it's fine

Yifan grumbles to himself as he waits in line, eyeing at the chalkboard menu on the wall. _4,000 won for an espresso? 5,000 won for a piece of croissant?_ Damn it, there’s a reason why he’d never gone to this café before.

Tonight though, Yifan has no choice. Initially, his plan was to take a short, twenty-minute nap before spending the rest of the night studying for the international law exam he has tomorrow. But _of course_ , the alarm on his phone didn’t manage to ring – or Yifan didn’t wake up despite it ringing – and when he did wake up, it was already seven at night and _fuck, he really doesn’t have much time to study anymore_ and his head spins even more when he realizes his dorm room is already crowded with Yixing – his roommate – along with his groupmates working on a paper together.

He can’t study in his own dorm room, and it’s definitely too late to find a comfortable study spot on campus what with every other student also cramming for finals. Yifan actually hurried through the campus and checked – the library, the on-campus cafés, even the cafeteria were all crowded.

No. 21 Coffee is the only café that Yifan never visits even though it’s only a ten-minute walk from campus. He had first visited the café during his freshman year when, against his better judgment, he was dragged along by a classmate for a study session there and he _still_ remembers the dread of having to pay so much for a glass of iced tea.

Since then, he made a mental note to never visit the place again. Sure, other international students can afford to go there (honestly, that’s probably the only reason why it’s still open) but Yifan sees no reason why he needs to pay so much, especially when there are other, decent study spots.

But tonight, he actually _has_ a reason to go to the café. It’s expensive, which means it’s probably less crowded. And hey, paying so much for a cup of coffee doesn’t seem _that_ excessive when Yifan considers that he’ll at least have a chance of not failing the exam tomorrow. On top of that, the café actually seemed cozy; the wooden design gave off a nostalgic feel and the music was soft and calming.

“Good evening! What will you be having today?” a cheerful voice greets Yifan when the previous customer is finally done.

Yifan continues to squint his eyes on the menu. “Um… I’ll have an affogato, please,” Yifan says when he finds something he likes. Honestly, as a law student whose survival hinges on coffee, Yifan isn’t all too fond of the bitter taste. A shot of espresso with a scoop of vanilla ice cream is one of his favorite ways to consume caffeine, even though it seems a little childish.

The person behind the counter shuffles to check the refrigerator, and Yifan notices that the person is tall, almost at Yifan’s level (the only reason he notices it is because not a lot of people are as tall as him), and he’s wearing an apron and cap embellished with the café’s logo. With black hair, tan skin, and feline-like eyes, Yifan notes that he doesn’t exactly look Korean.

“I’m sorry, but we’re out of ice cream right now,” he finally says as he turns back to Yifan, giving a soft smile. The person pauses for a moment before thinking up of something. “Would you be interested in a flat white? It has a lot of milk, so it isn’t very bitter, like an affogato,” he starts.

“It’s creamy too, because of the microfoam of the milk. Plus, it’s one of my favorite drinks to make!” he says cheerfully, mouth stretched into a smile; seeming just a little too eager to offer an order to a customer. Yifan glances at the nametag on his apron which reads _타오_.

Yifan is taken aback by his excitement. In fact, he feels his own resentment from before starting to simmer. God, how could he refuse the offer when this barista – _Tao_ – is practically beaming at him?

“Sure, that sounds good,” Yifan says before he can think any further, trying to mask his own enthusiasm.

“Great!” Tao exclaims and Yifan pays for his order. (This time, he doesn’t grumble about the price.)

“Oh, before you find a place to sit,” Tao stops Yifan as he is about to walk away from the counter. “Can I have your name, for your order?”

“Oh, yeah,” Yifan rubs at his nape. “It’s ‘Yifan.’”

“Alright, thank you Yifan!” Tao smiles and bows his head slightly.

Yifan finds an empty seat just a few steps away from the counter and the display. It’s also far from the other patrons and near a charging stop, so it’s an ideal spot for him to cram for the night. He pulls out his laptop and a textbook that reads _Public International Law: Third Edition_ and starts skimming through the pages he marked.

As he is highlighting some case notes, he hears someone calling his name from the counter. “Order for Yifan!”

Yifan walks up to the counter once more. “Enjoy your coffee,” Tao chippers.

“Thank you, Tao,” Yifan says, letting the barista’s name slip from his mouth even though the other had never formally introduced himself. Tao returns a grin.

Yifan sets down the paper cup containing the hot drink beside his textbook. Once he’s finished with the case note he’s working on, he picks up the cup and takes a sip. The coffee, mixed with milk, really is creamy. Yifan gulps down the liquid, a satisfying warmth setting in his throat.

He sets the cup down, saving the rest for later when he realizes there’s something written on it.

_Order:_ _亦凡_

_good luck with your finals!! :D :D_

Yifan can’t help but smile to himself, hoping that the barista doesn’t catch the sight of it.

* * *

Yifan finds himself back at the café, inhaling the familiar scent of coffee beans and pastries as he steps inside.

He decides that it’s an ideal place to study – just because it’s quieter; even if Yifan can still find a spot on campus, he likes studying in silence, so the café is a safer bet.

And it’s not like the thought of a certain barista had been lingering on the back of his mind even as he’s inside the exam room and writing about jus cogens norms – not at all. It’s nothing like that, Yifan convinces himself.

Yifan realizes that he’s earlier than usual, the sky still orange and the warm lights of the café not yet turned on. Inevitably, he thinks about the barista from a couple of days ago (yeah, Yifan can’t lie to himself) – _Tao –_ and he wonders if his shift had even started yet.

Fortunately, he spots Tao at his usual spot.

“Hey,” Yifan greets him, fingers tapping at the wooden surface of the counter.

“Hi! It’s… Yifan, right?” Tao asks, touching his chin as he tries to recall Yifan’s name.

“That’s right,” Yifan nods, containing a grin.

“Well, it’s great to see you again, Yifan,” he says. “I’m happy you liked my flat white.”

 _Not as much as I like you_ , Yifan thinks.

“I did,” Yifan remarks. He really isn’t a man of many words.

“Do you want some snacks too this time? We have some pastries here…”

Tao walks around and exits the counter, walking Yifan through the display of confectionaries that the café also sells. They were so pretty – colorful macarons, delicious croissants, and rainbow cakes. Yifan wouldn’t know though, he’s too busy looking at Tao who’s suddenly standing so close to him.

Tao bends down a little, gesturing at a cupcake. “Oh! I think you’d like this. It’s really nice and sweet,” he says, fixated on the desserts in front of him.

 _It’s not as sweet as you_ , Yifan almost blurts out, but he saves himself.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll get that,” Yifan says, not completely sure what he had just agreed to but he happily does so because it’s Tao offering him.

After ordering, Yifan settles himself in the seat he occupied just a couple of days ago. The seat is right by the window where he can see the greenery outside, which is nice because it gives Yifan’s eyes something to look at once they’re strained after reading too many case laws.

A few moments later, Tao calls him up to get his order. “Here’s your favorite flat white,” he teases as Yifan picks up the paper cup.

“Only because it’s you making it,” Yifan actually blurts that one out.

Tao laughs him off but Yifan swears that he sees Tao blush.

Once he’s back at his seat, Yifan excitedly checks what Tao had written on the cup.

_Order:_ _亦凡_

_don’t forget to rest <3_

Yifan feels his own cheeks heat up.

* * *

Yifan is once again taking a nap at his dorm, just before he needs to study for the night. But this time, he awakens not only to Chanyeol but also to Luhan – both in his dorm room for some apparent reason.

“What is it – _What the fuck are you two doing in here_?” Yifan awakes when he hears people shuffling inside his room, and he groans when one of them turns on the fluorescent light on the ceiling which feels harsh against his eyes.

Chanyeol and Luhan were supposed to be at one of the meeting rooms at the library to discuss and finalize a paper that they, as a group, would be submitting for their final grade tomorrow, and Yifan was supposed to tag along after taking a quick nap. But of course, they were in his dorm room instead and Yifan knows that one of them had fucked up.

“Chanyeol here forgot to book the room, and now we have nowhere to go,” Luhan points a finger to Chanyeol, and Chanyeol nudges at him. “Hey! I was studying for another exam all day, you’re the one that should have booked it!” he snarks back. They start bickering and there’s no way Yifan could continue his nap like this.

“God damn it, I already told you that it’s hard to find a study spot during finals week,” Yifan sits up on his bed and rubs at the bridge of his nose.

“Well, why can’t we just work here?” Chanyeol gestures at the dorm room. “It’s empty, anyway.”

“I’m pretty sure that Yixing is about to return soon,” Yifan mutters. “Also, if you haven’t noticed, this room is cramped enough for two people. Yixing had groupmates over the other night and I could barely move.”

The group was silent for a moment, and Yifan knew it was up to him to find a solution to the predicament they were in.

A thought crosses Yifan’s mind, but he really, _really_ thinks it’s a bad idea. He’s pretty sure he’ll wound up regretting it.

But really, is there any other choice right now?

“Alright,” Yifan huffs. “I know a place.”

* * *

“Oooh! This place is fancy!” Luhan exclaims as they enter the café, the bell on the door hinge chiming as they step in; the scent of the coffee and pastries as well as the pleasant sight of the warm lighting of the café greeting them.

“Yeah, this is a nice place,” Chanyeol agrees. “I didn’t think you’d have such good taste,” Chanyeol shoves Yifan jokingly, albeit a little too rough.

“Shut up!” Yifan bites back, and Chanyeol laughs because it’s not the usual reaction he elicits from Yifan when they’re being playful. “Geez, why are you so uptight? Calm down old man,” Chanyeol teases.

“Welcome to No. 21 Coff– Oh, hi, Yifan!” Tao greets them from behind the counter, calling out Yifan when he spots the older in between two people he does not know.

“Yeah, hi, Tao…” Yifan tries to conjure up a smile (which is a hard thing to do when you’re nervous), his tone slightly trailing off. “This is Chanyeol and Luhan, we’re working on a group thing tonight,” he gestures to the two people on either side of him.

“Wait, you know him?” Luhan questions Yifan, referring to Tao as if Tao weren’t right there in front of them.

Before Yifan can answer the question, Tao jumps right in. “Yeah, Yifan has been coming here to study,” he offers. “We’ve just been chatting a bit,” he says, mouth forming a sheepish smile.

 _We_. Yifan’s heart skipped a beat at the word.

“Yeah,” Yifan adds, albeit unhelpfully. It’s so obvious that Yifan is getting increasingly nervous, and Chanyeol and Luhan exchange knowing looks.

“Anyway,” Tao tries to change the subject. “Can I take your orders?”

Chanyeol and Luhan take almost ten minutes to order. Tao had to explain the difference between an espresso and a doppio to Chanyeol ( _Oh my God, has he never ordered coffee before?_ ) and he walked Luhan through the display of pastries. Luhan ends up picking a rainbow cake and Chanyeol orders a cappucino.

“And Yifan, what are you ordering today?” Yifan is standing in front of Tao now, with Chanyeol and Luhan behind him waiting before they can go and find a place to sit together.

“I think _I_ know what Yifan’s getting,” Chanyeol snickers to Luhan behind Yifan’s back with a suggestive tone, but Yifan can still hear it – and if Yifan can hear it, Tao can _definitely_ hear it too as they’re only separated by the counter.

 _God damn it,_ _this is why I didn’t want to bring them here._

Yifan was about to retort back but he feels bad for Tao and he feels embarrassed for himself even more.

“ _Shit,_ I’m so sorry, I swear my friends are such assholes,” Yifan apologizes, flustered. “They didn’t mean that- Just find a place to sit, will you? Just go,” he huffs, urging his friends to go, literally pushing them away. Luhan and Chanyeol continue chuckling amongst themselves.

“Oh my _God_ , Yifan, can’t you be any more awkward _?_ ” Luhan remarks as they walk away.

“I’m sorry about that, Tao,” Yifan says in a smaller voice when they’re finally alone. “Really, they didn’t mean anything by that, I didn’t-”

Yifan is cut off by the sound of Tao laughing. In the middle of his panic, Yifan didn’t even realize that Tao is giggling, his mouth covered by his hand.

“No, it’s fine,” Tao assures when his fit has subsided. “It’s okay, Yifan.”

“Why are you laughing?” Yifan is really confused now. He had thought that Tao would get offended by his friends’ antics. Instead, the barista is looking at him with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Tao stares at him for a moment, seemingly pondering the appropriate answer. “It’s just that…,” Yifan can see a tinge of red spreading on Tao’s cheeks. “You’re so adorable when you’re flustered.”

Okay, _now_ Yifan is _definitely_ embarrassed. He feels his ears grow hot and he just stands there, not knowing what to say.

Tao laughs once more at the sight of Yifan getting increasingly flustered.

“ _Yifan_ ,” Tao tries to regain Yifan’s attention and Yifan makes eye contact again. “Can I take your order now?” Tao says, grinning as if nothing had happened between them.

“Oh yeah, I uh…” Yifan stammers. “I’ll just get the usual, please,” Yifan is thankful he’s actually able to form a coherent sentence.

“Alright, a flat white it is.”

Yifan pays for his drink silently. He walks to find his friends, feeling his heart beat at a rapid rate.

Chanyeol and Luhan are sitting only a couple of tables away from the counter (but thank God they’re still far enough to not hear the exchange that Tao and Yifan just had earlier), and Yifan sits opposite an empty seat, Chanyeol sitting next to him facing Luhan.

As they’re typing away on their laptops, Tao arrives with their orders. Since it’s a group order, he carries a tray and he carefully sets down their food and drinks on the table.

“Thank you!” Chanyeol and Luhan say, almost in unison.

“Thank you, Tao,” Yifan adds in a small voice, fearing that he would get teased again but to his relief, his friends were too busy with their work to pay any mind.

“You’re welcome, Yifan,” Tao chimes. He’s holding the tray close to his chest, seemingly shy, and Yifan smiles at the sight. “Enjoy your food,” he adds, before leaving the group.

Yifan’s seat is actually an ideal spot. He can work on their final paper, while at the same time he can occasionally steal glances of Tao as the barista mans the coffee machine or greet other customers. Not that Yifan would admit that he did that.

Yifan gets away with it, but as less and less customers are entering the café, Tao isn’t as busy and he actually sits down – hence Tao realizes that he’s staring at him and he meets Yifan’s gaze. Yifan can tell that Tao’s laughing again by the movement of his shoulders. But Tao smiles and he waves a hand at Yifan.

Yifan almost instinctively looks over his shoulder to make sure that the one Tao’s waving at is actually him. But he knows it’s silly and really, just how many times can he embarrass himself in a single night? So instead, he tries to act normal, returning a small wave.

Just then, the bell at the door chimes and Tao has to tend to another customer. Before Yifan returns to his own work, he takes a sip of his drink, the flavor now familiar to his palate.

 _Wait,_ Yifan thinks to himself. He hasn’t checked if Tao had written anything on the paper cup. He knows it’s a silly thought to have – a thought that a teenager with a crush would have. But he’s curious, so he turns the cup in his hand.

_Order:_ _亦凡_

_you can get the special order anytime you want ^^_

Yifan almost drops the cup.

* * *

With his last final exam over, Yifan doesn’t have an excuse to visit the café anymore. Not to mention the fact that there isn’t much left of his allowance for the month, after paying a visit to the café so often for the past couple of weeks.

Really, Yifan knows it’s irrational to keep visiting the café – even if he had the money – just to keep seeing Tao (let’s just be honest, Tao’s the only reason why he’s even thinking of the café at all). What if Tao stops being a barista one day? What if he moved? After all, it’s not with the café that Yifan has a… sort of attachment to, for lack of a better word.

Yifan _also_ knows it’s kind of irrational to suddenly just barge in on Tao’s shift and ask him out while he’s manning the cashier. Yet, here he is.

“Hi, Yifan. The usual today?” Tao asks excitedly – even more so than usual, Yifan notes. Maybe he realized that Yifan hadn’t come to the café these past few days? Never mind that though, Yifan had more pressing matters at the moment.

“No, um…” Yifan says, slightly out of breath as he had just hurried from his dorm room once he knew he had to do this. “I’m just stopping by. I need to ask you something, though.”

“What is it?” Tao’s expression turns into something adjacent to worry, eyebrows furrowed and head tilted to the side as he realizes that Yifan is breathing heavily.

“No! No, it’s nothing,” Yifan waves his hand, trying to assure him that he’s fine (but really, it makes him look even more flustered).

Tao is still confused. Yifan finally straightens himself looks Tao in the eyes.

“Let’s go out,” Yifan says in one breath.

“…What?” Tao blinks.

“Let’s go out,” Yifan repeats firmly. “After your shift. Let’s have dinner.”

“… _Oh,_ ” Tao mutters, realization sinking in him as he pieces together that Yifan was panicking just because he was trying to ask him out. He almost laughs out of adoration, but he spares Yifan the embarrassment.

“Yes- Yes, of course, Yifan,” he says, beaming. “I’d love that.”

* * *

Yifan thanks the stars that the date actually went well. He had brought Tao to a nice bistro, spending the night eating good food and just enjoying each other’s company. And really, Yifan is not the type of person that could conversate much;­ let alone talk about his life and his feelings - but he just feels so comfortable with Tao. Talking to Tao feels like catching up with an old friend.

Yifan talks about how his family had moved from China when he was still in high school – thinking that he’s doomed because it took him nearly a year to learn Korean. How his Father had insisted that he pursue a career as a lawyer so he can take over his Father’s firm in the future, and how he absolutely hated his studies but now, it’s grown on him. Yifan normally would not admit that just because of how nerdy it makes him sound, but he tells Tao anyway.

And Tao tells him how he’s taking a gap year, wanting to try out being a barista at a coffee shop and just live out the life that he had fantasized about when he’s stuck in classes during high school. But it’s not permanent, as he plans to apply to art school next year.

Not wanting to end the night just yet, Yifan drags the younger along with him to a nearby park to take a walk and bask in each other’s presence just a little longer.

Yifan can feel the cold breeze of the night grazing against his coat, but he feels warm inside – like the warmth he feels in his throat when he gulps down the flat white coffee that Tao makes for him at the café.

Maybe that’s just how Tao makes him feel – warm. Even in the middle of the night at the park, he feels warm as he is standing next to Tao, shoulders brushing against each other as they walk along the path lighted by streetlamps that emit a soft, yellow glow.

The quiet atmosphere of the park almost invites a more intimate conversation between them, and Yifan is tempted to tell Tao how he feels about him. They’re standing so close together, their hands grazing against each other’s. Yifan chooses to swallow his confession for now, opting instead to take the younger’s hand inside his, smiling to himself in the darkness when Tao reciprocates – their fingers laced together as if it’s a familiar action.

“You know…” Tao starts, glancing up at Yifan with a gleam in his eyes. “I have to ask. Did you come to the café just to see me?”

Yifan scoffs and rolls his eyes in a playful manner at the question. “Yeah. I wouldn’t have come otherwise because the coffee is too expensive. 4,000 won for an espresso has got to be a joke, right?”

Tao chuckles and Yifan looks at him with a smile on his face. “At least I got to meet you, though,” Yifan adds in a lower voice.

The younger blushes at Yifan’s words but he snarks back. “Don’t worry,” he says. “You’re gonna be a rich lawyer and you won’t even think twice to visit the café,” he nudges his elbow to Yifan’s side.

Yifan looks up and huffs. “At that point, I’ll buy the whole goddamn place.”

Tao laughs into Yifan’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's 2 am and this has been sitting on my laptop for far too long djkshfokh so I'm sorry for any typos or mistakes i just really wanted to post this
> 
> can you tell that i only edited the first scene? I'm probably gonna edit the rest in the near future but enjoy for now!
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this let me know what you think!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/yifaniverson)


End file.
